Our Spot
by CFCfan1
Summary: This was written after 1x03! Tell me what you think!


**Ok so another story I posted was written before 1x03 this was written post 1x03. Can I just say that episode ending pissed me off, so I am going to change it into something that I actually like!**

"Mr. President," Cyrus said walking up behind him.

"Uh…Cyrus not isn't a good time," He said looking around frantically.

"Olivia isn't coming Mr. President. She cancelled the meeting with Amanda Tanner. She was playing you the whole time, I'm sorry sir," Cyrus said lying easily.

Fitz didn't say anything he just looked at the ground for a second before turning around to leave. "I have to get back to the Prime Minister," He said taking a step.

"Mr. President," Another voice said quietly. Fitz's head snapped up and looked at Olivia as she walked up behind Cyrus.

"Olivia…I thought…" Fitz said turning to Cyrus.

"Cyrus…" She said giving him a stare.

"I thought I told you to leave…" He said harshly. Fitz then turned his head quickly to Cyrus.

"You did what?" He asked shocked.

"He asked me to leave at the escort of secret service…then he told me the Amanda Tanner meeting was cancelled and that I couldn't fool him…" She started putting her hands on her hips. "Then I got confused as to what was going on so I went to the one place I knew he would be. With you." She said the last part quietly.

"Cyrus…" Fitz said shocked.

"She is playing you Mr. President…the blackmail is a sign of that." Cyrus said seriously.

"What blackmail?" Olivia asked.

"Like you don't know," Cyrus said seriously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," She said getting really confused.

"Are you really telling me we were sent a CD of things that happened between the President and Amanda Tanner, and you had nothing to do with it?" Cyrus said disbelievingly.

"I swear I had no idea. Why would you even think I would do that?" She said seriously looking at Cyrus. Both of them had kind of forgotten Fitz.

"Because you are mad that he slept with someone else, because you thought he loved you!" Cyrus yelled and that was the final straw for Fitz.

"I _do_ love her Cyrus. You had no business cancelling that meeting. We all want this behind us, and don't you dare talk to her like that. You work for me and whatever you want to say about you are the people, I don't give a shit. I am your boss and if you ever talk to her like that again, or if you ever threaten her again I swear to god you will be out on your ass and you will never get a job in this business again." Fitz practically yelled.

"Fitz…" Olivia said putting a hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

"You are playing right into her hands Mr. President," Cyrus said before finally leaving.

"Livi…I'm so sorry. I…I didn't know," He said looking at her. Her hand was still on his arm and as they both got quiet they both remembered where they were. This is where they would meet whenever they needed to talk or just see each other. "I really do love you," He whispered.

"I know…" She said squeezing his arm. "You need to get back to the Prime Minister," She said turning to face him. "We can talk later," She said actually looking at him.

"Yeah…stay…I'll make sure Cyrus doesn't bother you." He said begging.

"Ok," She said and he smiled. They started to walk back but she stopped at a certain point so they weren't seen going in together. She went in a few minutes later and took her seat, which happened to be next to Billy.

"Hey you have an idea why Cyrus looks like he is about to kill someone?" He whispered to her. She just shrugged.

"Oh…come on why am I always left out of the loop?" He said jokingly whining.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," She said coolly.

"Whatever," Billy said shrugging it off.

As the night went on she kept getting looks from Cyrus and Fitz. Obviously they were two totally different looks, but it didn't help the situation. She couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened before she left the White House and what happened after she left. She still had feelings for him and obviously he still had feelings for her, but now the stakes were higher. Cyrus knew and she was representing Amanda Tanner. She had to be careful by not just protecting Amanda from Fitz and Fitz from Amanda, but also she had to protect herself from anything bad that could come from this. She shook those thoughts out of her head and continued to eat and listen to the speeches of those at the podium. She was waiting for the night to end, so that she could see where she stood with Fitz.

**The End! I know this is short, but I just needed to write something about what happened last episode since it was bad…the scenes from next episode look interesting, but partially in a bad way because now due to what Cyrus said Fitz doesn't trust Olivia…if you ask me, if he really loved her he would know that she wouldn't do that to him, but that is just me! Please Review!**


End file.
